


May You Never Forget

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: It is Maglor's first Yule with the twins, and he wants to make it extra special for them. AU





	May You Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is AU and that it is unlikely that Maglor would ever carve Elrond and Elros a figurine of their parents, however, I would like to think that considering they were abandoned because of them, Maglor would want the children to have at least some remembrance of their birth parents. I hope you enjoy this.

Maglor sighed softly to himself as he put the finishing touches on the two small gifts he had worked so hard on for the past several months **.** Today was Yule and was the first Yule that he and his brother Maedhros would be celebrating with the young twin sons of Elwing and Eärendil. Maglor had taken in the two small children after their parents had left them nigh a year ago when he and his brothers had sacked the Mouths of Sirion.

Although young Elrond and his little brother Elros had grown to care deeply for their foster fathers, they still missed their parents. Maglor had tried to think of a way to help ease the pain of not having them around, and as he sat up late one night thinking about his own mother, an idea came to him to carve two small figurines of the boys parents.

It had been hard keeping this a surprise for the two, but surprisingly, Maglor had managed to do just that. Tonight, the four of them were going to by a roaring fire, and as a surprise, Maglor was going to give the twins their gift. He only hoped that they would like it. For the past few weeks, Elrond and Elros had been melancholier, and he hoped that this would cheer them up.

When he finished the last figurine, Maglor smiled and blowing the loose shavings off, he placed them in a piece of cloth and tied them gently before placing them under his pillow for tonight. Getting up, he went to see what the twins were up to. It had been snowing all day, and the boys had asked Maedhros if they could play outside.

"Of course, you may play outside, but make sure to dress warmly," Maedhros had told them. The twins unable to contain their excitement hurriedly dressed appropriately, and for most of the day, they had not been seen back indoors.

It was now nearing dark, and dinner was just about ready. Stepping out into the dining area, Maglor's mouth could not stop but begin to salivate at the sights and smells of the many different foods his brother had spent all day cooking. There was wild boar, potatoes, fruit dishes, crispy rolls, and red wine.

"Would you call the boys in to get cleaned up? Supper is about ready—and don't you even think about trying to sneak a bite before you clean up as well!" Maedhros scolded his younger brother.

Maglor scowled at being chastised but obliged nonetheless. "As you wish." When Maedhros turned back to finish the final dish, Maglor quickly snuck a roll and scurried off to get the boys.

* * *

The sound of laughter was the only thing that could be heard when Maglor stepped out into the frosty air. It had stopped snowing, and the first stars had begun to sparkle in the evening sky which was now a pinkish glow. Gazing into the distance, he spotted Elrond and Elros throwing snowballs at one another.

As tempted as he was to join them, Maglor knew his brother did not like to be kept waiting. "Elrond, Elros! It is time to come inside and get cleaned up for supper."

"Ah, but we want to stay out a little longer," two sets of voices replied in unison.

Maglor crossed his arms. "You two have been out all day. It is time to come in now," said Maglor sternly.

"Oh, okay," Elrond said dropping his snowball and marched inside followed by his brother. Both were soaked and covered head to toe in snow.

"Come on now, do not look so gloomy. Tonight is Yule and is a time to be joyous," Maglor said with a small chuckle.

The two small figures gave their foster father a small smile and followed him into the bathing chamber where two steaming hot tubs were waiting for them.

"I figured you two would need warming up. Into the tubs now, both of you. Maglor can you help them clean up?"

Maglor agreed to help and nearly twenty minutes later, two clean, and now warm bodies were dressed and sitting at the table ready to eat.

Supper time was more happy than usual, and as the four ate, anyone who would have passed by would have heard the sound of laughter ringing from the house. The elder sons of Fëanor laughed as Elrond and Elros both tried to tell the elder Elves of their adventure. When everyone had eaten as much as they could, they all pitched in to clean up and then they all took a seat by the hearth where four steaming cups of hot chocolate were waiting for them.

As they sipped slowly on their drinks, Maglor took out his lyre and sang several songs—one of which was a new composition. As the Noldo sang, the atmosphere took on a magical feeling as though they had been transported to a different time and place.

When Maglor finished, he looked at the twins who he had come to love as his own. "Elrond, Elros. I know this past year has been very hard for you, and I wish I could go back and take back what I did but I cannot. I also realize that I can never replace your parents and I know you miss them very much." Maglor paused and saw their faces fall at the mention of their parents. "However," he quickly continued reaching next to him, "I hope these will make thing a little more easy for you." Handing the twins two small gifts, they quickly began to unwrap them, curious as to what could be inside.

When they had unwrapped them, Maglor saw tears fill their gray eyes as they gently touched the small carvings of their parents. "Do you like them?" Maglor asked not sure of what to make of their reactions.

Elrond was the first to recover and standing to his feet; he flung his arms around his father's neck. "I love them, Ada. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Ada." Elros chimed in also hugging his foster father.

"We both want you to be happy with us, but we do not want you to ever forget your birth parents. Now, when you begin to miss them, you need only to look at these, and it will be like they are here with you," Maedhros said kneeling next to Elros.

"We realize these are not the same as having them here with you, but…hopefully as you hold them, you will never forget them," Maglor added.

"May we sleep with them?" Elrond asked softly.

"Of course, you may."

Smiling the twins cradled their gifts. "Thank you again. We love them…and we love you too."

Maedhros looked over at his little brother and caught his eye. Like him, Maglor had tears. Later that night as the small boys slept soundly, Maglor checked in on them one last time before retiring himself. Pulling the covers up over Elrond, he saw him holding his gift close to his chest. Smiling softly, he placed a soft kiss on his cheek before doing the same to his brother.

"Sleep well, ion nín, may the Valar watch over you."


End file.
